vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hall of Fame
Question Hows does one find all the songs who make it to over a million views? One-Winged Hawk 06:46, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :I'm trying to put everything in the table. One-Winged Hawk 06:59, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm thinking since I already know theres 150 songs from Miku... I might have to arrange this by year... One-Winged Hawk 07:16, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Theres room for on image on each of these, but I'm reluctant, if anyone wants to add it later they can. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 07:36, May 23, 2011 (UTC) BTW, since not all Vocaloid reached 1,000,000 I'm going to leave their notable songs pages in place, at least until they get a song on the 1,000,000. I'm only redirecting the ones which reached the 1,000,000 mark... One-Winged Hawk 08:27, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :This list is potentially going to get long since theres over a hundred songs for Miku at least. It just this seems to be the easiest way to approach our songs problem. The current notable songs lists have the issues of being "closed" or disorganised with no real reasoning behind why a song is notable. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 09:31, May 23, 2011 (UTC) : :All the songs have reference to Vocaloidism, does that mean songs that aren't announced in Vocaloidism aren't allowed inside? :-/ Though, I haven't checked in Vocaloidism yet. I'm just wondering. There's a song that reached 1 million views in YouTube (but it's only a re-print) however in Nico it reached only 200,000 views. I guess that doesn't count, right? Only Nico ones are allowed? :And, yes. It's going to be a long list. I'm planning on editing (in fact I'm editing right now, somebody mistyped Migikata no Chou, I read 'it was Kagamine Len Original Song') Unknown.System 10:47, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::The focus here is NND, I'm trying to avoid youtube for the moment because most are reprints without premission and sometimes its a confusing mess. One-Winged Hawk 10:57, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :I'll continue this later this evening myself since I'm not sure if anyone's still editing or not. One-Winged Hawk 16:53, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Lack of infromation? Its becoming apparent that theres a serious lack of information on some songs. I'm going to push to finish Miku's notable songs list and transfer the 1,000,000 views over then wipe the page. But someone else is going to have to track down and fill in the blanks. I will note doing things this way is highlighting how disorganised we've been in the past over songs. We have to mention them somewhere on the wikia but its a problem handling the "how". One-Winged Hawk 11:47, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :Miku's done, though I do note theres 150 songs with 1 million views at least I recall being mentioned and we've got just 20 here. Onto the others. I do not after some consideration, there IS room for a yotube version since some of the songs on the notable list are well known, but just not stupid popular and some are only 100,000 away from the 1 mill mark anyway on NND. One-Winged Hawk 12:30, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I saw Nico vid hall of fame, I counted there are only 56 songs with more than 1 million views. (ACUTE is 2,000 views away to 1 million views. It'll reach a million soon) Over here (Hah, I just click on the Hall of Fame tag) . Or maybe there are other songs unlisted there? I found a site where there's a list of songs, there are around 80 or something. There are more songs in the list 'cause the author adds videos from the 'VOCALOID PV HALL OF FAME'. Unknown.System 12:51, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Aw, thanks thats most helpful information. ::We actually have a problem overall with the notable song pages on the wikia... I noted only one of Gakupo's songs, Dancing Samurai, on his notable page that reached the mark. While the issue of why a song is notable does remain, complete retirement of the ntoable pages like I hoped might not happen. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 12:55, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :::I see... I want to add songs, but I'm not sure what 'notable' is, because some songs in the lists now, it's not that they're not popular, it's just that I've seen songs more popular than them. Like, Evil Food Eater Conchita from Meiko, it reaches 800,000, probably the most views (individual song) from Meiko, and it's not listed there. Hahah, the notable song section is confusing me =p :::I think it'd be 'a waste' to erase the songs in the current list. But, then again, there are songs 'more notable' than them. Unknown.System 16:10, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Argh, we're going to have to go over all the notable pages later on this week and get some ruling done for them. -_-' ::::The thing I will note is that with less popular Vocaloids like the engloids, Gachapoid, etc, find 20 songs that are ideal are much harder. I do stick by the rule there should be roughly 20 songs in each notable page because otherwise no one can find enough songs easy to get an idea of what a Vocaloid is like. One-Winged Hawk 21:43, May 24, 2011 (UTC) The dates when the video entered Hall of Fame Isn't the date when the videos entered NND Hall of Fame important? Are the date records accessible/viewable? (I haven't check them yet...) If they are, should we also put it here? At least the month and year. Esperancia 08:22, September 5, 2011 (UTC) : There are some producers (Like Owata-P) who updated their videos' description (with dates) when their work reached 1 million views. Something like... : "1/8/2011 Reached 1 million views thank you very much" : I'm not sure about other producers :-/ Unknown.System 09:11, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Scratch that... I just found out in Hatsune Miku wiki here (if you can read Japanese / use translator, not recommended though, google translate sucks at translating dates :p) that there's the dates when the songs reached 1 million views. Unknown.System 09:15, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Don't worry, I can read Japanese :) Thank you! Hmm. Does NND have this special "Hall of Fame" page? (too lazy to browse lol) Or is this page only list songs with more than 1 million views (manually sorting them)? (I know I should've asked Angel-san first..) Esperancia 10:07, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :::YAAAAYI found it! XD This, is very informative indeed. (never been an active atwiki browser lol) Esperancia 10:16, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Tracking the date might be hard for some. The hall of fame is any one that reached 1,000,000 views, we've never said down and worked out more then this really. You can bring up videos with the Vocaloid tag anyway as a hall of fame, forgot how to though. One-Winged Hawk 16:36, September 5, 2011 (UTC)